


The Miracle Of Life

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Heartbeat, Miracle, dream - Freeform, life - Freeform, mother - Freeform, sernses, womb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally understands what unconditional love means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #33: Senses.

An unfamiliar feeling invaded her senses. She was swimming in the ocean of infinite peace and every pore of her skin tingled with anticipation. There was a strange scent all around her which she couldn’t quite place but she knew she had smelt it before.

Loud drumming reached her ears and her whole body shook with it. Thumm, thumm, thumm. It spoke of unconditional love and trust, something no one should give away so lightly. 

She woke suddenly and her hand flew to her belly. A tiny life moved inside her, a miracle that showed itself in her dream. Finally, she was loved completely.


End file.
